memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aidulac
Where exactly is the source of Aidulac going to Pegasus Major IV, having children, or having anything at all to do with the Sirens? When she appeared in the first and second artifacts, they thought that she was a Siren and the Sirens were mentioned to be the result of training and breeding. I believe the only section about Aidulac's backstory is pg 190-201 of book 1 and it doesn't mentioning anything there. Aidulac herself thinks that her loss of abilities just has to do with the amount of time that has passed. I am deleting the section about her having children and being the cause of the Sirens, but of course if somebody can verify this information, please add it back in and mention on this page where this is mentioned in the book. --Jdvelasc 06:33, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Why exactly are you editing this entry when you admit that you aren't even referencing the books in question? The source of Pegasus Major IV and Aidulac's Siren descendants is exactly on pages 83-85 of Book Two... the same exact same place it was when I sat down with the book at my side and wrote the entry which you decided, based on nothing, was B.S. and deleted it. --Seventy 13:46, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::I edited the entry because I thought it was a mistake - just as thousands of other pages are edited. Thank you for finding the source - I obviously should have looked harder before deleting this section. Of course I will change this page back immediately. I am not sure what you mean by me admitting not referencing the books in question. I did just read these books and I didn't remember the section about her children. I looked at pages 190-201 which I would have thought had the story and it wasn't there. I tried paging through the books to find the sections that referenced her, but obviously I missed this one. Thank you again. Also, I can see how the word "exactly" might sound offensive, but I just meant that a response of "it is in the Brave and the Bold" wasn't going to be sufficient and I was hoping for page numbers which you provided. I certainly didn't mean anything else by this. ::If you are worried that I am the one making up B.S. please check the changes that I have been making to the relevant related pages - for example, I changed the Orta page to reflect the story of his foster parents and of his non-death. You obviously put a lot of work into making these pages really good (which they are) but that doesn't mean that they can't be even better. --Jdvelasc 16:58, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :::By the way, I just read this section and I didn't see any evidence that having children was the cause of the weakening of her powers so I took that part out. As before, please correct me (again) if I am wrong. Obviously, it is possible to make mistakes. --Jdvelasc 17:06, 26 May 2007 (UTC)